Rescue Ranger
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: Alex/Sonny AU. Go ahead and read it to see what it's all about.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how I feel about this story. This was just something I randomly came up with. I don't know if I like it or not yet. Let me know what you think.**

**If you want you can hit me up on Twitter. I just started one up for FanFic. /#!/RiddleMeThatBat**

Today was just like every other day Sonny Monroe came to Spartan Wood Park, a local national park just about two miles from her apartment complex. The twenty year old Starbucks barista sat comfortably under the shade of a large oak tree, just like she did every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. It was almost 6 o'clock now, so the sun was beginning to set. She patiently waited as she fiddled with the sleeves of her thin navy blue hoodie that she bought at Aeropostale. Off in the distance she could hear what she had been waiting for. She grew anxious, and bit her bottom lip as her heart rate picked up.

From deep within the national park's nature trail came a booming cadence. "Left! Left! Lefty! Righty! Left!" a smile tugged at the corners of Sonny's lips as a group of Army soldiers came jogging from behind the tree line of the nature trial out into the clearing of Spartan Wood Park. Each of the service members had on a grey shirt that read 'ARMY' across the chest in big black capital letters. The group was four across and four deep, a total of 16 soldiers running in formation. "Mission Top Secret, destination unknown!" The military members chanted as they followed the paved pathway through the grassy park. "Don't even know if were coming home!" Miss Monroe only had eyes for one soldier. "Blood, tears, sex, and danger!" Sonny doesn't know the soldier's rank, name, or even where the soldier was from. "That's the living of a Rescue Ranger!" All the twenty year old knew was that every Tuesday and Thursday that beautiful soldier would be here, at this park, at this time, running. So, Sonny came here just to see her.

A new Jodie had begun as the group approached the sitting brunette. "Momma told Sally not to go downtown!" Sonny purposely chose the oak tree next to the gravel path, just so she could get a good look at the mystery soldier she grew so enamored with over the past month. "Too many Rangers hangin around!" As the mystery soldier, aka Alex Russo, came closer Sonny could see her skin glistening from her sweat. "Sally didn't listen, and she went anyway! Didn't come home till the very next day!"

Alex Russo's dark chestnut, almost black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and it bounced freely as she ran. Sonny watched the stunning twenty-five year old soldier as she jogged passed her. Sonny always wanted to talk to the unknown soldier, but never once was graced with the opportunity. This was the only time she ever saw Alex Russo… and it was only for a short 35 seconds. That's all.

…

That next day Sonny was up at Starbuck's doing her job, taking a customer's order. "What can I get for you today?" The brunette asked, putting forth her best smile.

"Um.. I'll have a Grande Caramel Moca." The young man replied with a smile of his own as he placed the menu down on the table top.

"Great!" Sonny said after writing the order down. "I'll be back shortly with your order." She said beaming with politeness.

From behind the counter her best friend watched her take the young man's order. The man was quite gorgeous. Everything you could want in a man, physically at least cause she really didn't know him, but he was seriously attractive. "Ooh Sonny." Tawny cooed as Sonny approached the counter to turn in the order. "He's sexy." The blonde said just in time to catch the young man checking out her co-worker's backside. "And, he's totally checking you out!" she squealed.

The 20 year old brunette rolled her eyes. "Tawni stop it." She practically whined in annoyance. Tawni was always trying to hook Sonny up. She was the only one that knew Sonny was bisexual, so she even tried matching her up with a few girls she knew. But, for some reason Sonny would never agree to go out with anyone Tawni set her up with.

"Come on." Tawni defended. "When was the last time you had sex?" The blonde quizzed. Sonny just looked down at her notepad. "Right. That's what I thought. You could use a good bang."

"I don't need a good bang. I'm fine thank you." Sonny shot back. "Besides.. it hasn't been that long." She said ripping off the order and handing it to Tawni.

The blonde took the piece of paper. "Mm hmm. Hasn't been that long, huh?" She taunted knowing fairly well it had been almost a year now.

The brunette scoffed. "Oh my god! Just get me the order already!" she said exasperated. "Please."

"Ok. Ok." Tawni said giving in.

As Sonny was waiting for Tawni to make her customers icy caffeine beverage, she glanced back over to the young man who was patently waiting for his order. 'He is pretty cute.. ok, who am I kidding. He's really cute. Oh shoot. He saw me watching him. No. Crap. Oh wait he smiled at me. Aww.' Sonny thought as she smiled back at the fit man. Then her eyes caught sight of something, or more like someone walking outside. 'it cant be'. She thought to herself.

The twenty year old brunette froze. "Here." Tawni said with the drink in her hand. "Sonny?" Tawni called out.

Sonny felt her heart rate skyrocket as the mystery soldier entered the Starbucks shop. She immediately spun around to face the counter. "Oh my god." The brunette said breathing heavily.

Tawni was utterly confused. "What?" she quizzed. "Why are you freaking out?"

Sonny took a quick peak over her shoulder and saw the woman she watched twice a week run through the park glancing around the shop as if she were looking for someone. "That girl." Sonny said turning her attention back to Tawni as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"What about her?" the blonde asked, but then it hit her. "Ohhh.. you like her?"

Sonny began nervously picking at her pastel pink nail polish. "Maybe.. I don't know.. I've never talked to her before." She said fidgeting.

"Well now's your chance." Tawni said extending the drink out to her co-worker. "Apparently she knows Mr. gorgeous over there." She said nodding in his direction.

"I can't." Sonny told her friend. She was just too panicky to function. With her luck she would drop the drink, either that or spill it on something, or worse, someone.

"No. you're doing this." Tawni demanded. "You need to get laid. I don't care which one you chose to bang, but pick one." She said aggressively placing the drink down for Sonny to take.

"I'm not going to bang one!" Sonny whisper yelled so that Tawni would get the point, and the customers in the coffee shop wouldn't hear their not so appropriate discussion.

"Hey Tim." Alex greeted her friend, also known as Mr. Gorgeous according to Tawni, as she sat down.

"Hey Russo." Tim replied. "Man, I don't know why you liked the desert so much. It was way too hot over there for my taste."

Alex just shook her head. Yeah it was hot, it was scorching hot, but Alex was in love with her job. "I had some unfinished business to attend to over there." She said as she picked up a drink menu.

"Like what?" Tim pried. He knew Alex had a Confidential clearance, and he knew that she knew tons more about what was really happening over there then he did. "What kind of shit did you blow up?"

"I'm not E.O.D." Alex stated as she scanned the beverages they had. "Is there anything here without caffeine, holy shit."

"Um. Here's your order." Sonny said as she approached the table. Her hands trembling, something Alex picked up on immediately. Her training made her very observant. She was always aware of her surroundings, even when she didn't have to be. It formed into a natural habit. "One Grande Caramel Moca." The nervous brunette said, placing the chilled plastic cup down.

"Why are you so nervous?" Alex asked looking up to the unknown barista's eyes.

"Uh.. me?" Sonny responded with a question, while pointing at herself confusedly.

"Yes. You." Alex said. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhm." Sonny nodded. She could feel a lump start to form in her throat, and her hands weren't only shanking but they were becoming clammy as well. "Is there anything I c-could get you?" She stuttered as she retrieved her notepad and pen from her apron.

Alex shot her fellow soldier, and friend a look. Tim shrugged, he didn't know what was up with their waitress. "Do you have anything without caffeine in it?"

"Yeah." Sonny replied as she took a step closer to the mystery soldier she watched run in the park by her apartment. "We have a variety of teas, not to mention we can make almost any drink decaf." She said pointing at certain places on the menu. "I personally am a fan of hot chocolate." Sonny finished. She felt relieved that she managed not to stutter.

"Then I'll take that." Alex said closing up the drink menu.

"Hot chocolate?" Sonny asked just to be sure.

"Yes ma'am."

When Alex looked up at Sonny, Sonny felt her nerves kick back on. She wrote the order down on her note pad. "O-okay. I'll be right back with your order." She said desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

The waitress turned on her heels to give the order to Tawni, but Alex stopped her. "Sonny!" the soldier called out.

Sonny stopped dead in her tracks, and clenched her eyes shut tight. 'How does she know my name..' she thought to herself. She reopened her eyes and turned around to face her customers. "Yeah?" she said with a polite slightly forced smile.

"Can you get me some cake to?"

"Yeah, sure." She replied. "What kind?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Whichever is your favorite."

Sonny nodded her head, and resumed her walk back to the counter. "How'd it go?" Tawni asked excitedly.

Sonny huffed and slapped her notepad down on the counter. "I think I'm going to have an anxiety attack." She said lowly.

Tawni glanced over at Tim and Alex's table. "How do you know her?" the blonde asked her co-worker.

"I don't." the brunette barista replied. "I don't even know her name."

"I see." Tawni said as a plan developed in her brain. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." The blonde said patting Sonny's hand as she walked out from behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Sonny said panic struck. "Tawni!" she shouted when the blonde didn't halt.

"Seriously Russo. You gotta let me know some of the crazy shit you Rangers do out there." Tim said, still trying to get some information out of his friend.

Alex just chuckled at her friend. "Well maybe you shouldn't have signed up for Medical Admin, and maybe your ass could've been out there doing this shit first hand." She told him. "Damn, Tim you know I cant release that kind of information."

"Excuse me." Tawni said interrupting the soldiers' conversation. "My friend over there." She said pointing back where she left Sonny. "She thinks you're really h-" she was cut off by Sonny's hand covering her mouth.

"Haha sorry." Sonny laughed nervously. "She's part of our special ed program." She said as Tawni licked her hand. "Ew!" Sonny shrieked.

"As I was saying." Tawni said shooting Sonny a glare. "My friend right here, happens to find you-"

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted, grabbing the blonde's arm in the process. "Can I talk to you over there. Please." She demanded.

The two military members exchanged another knowing look. "The cool shit always happens to you." Tim said looking at Alex.

Alex smirked, letting Tim know she was going to have fun with this. "Um, Tawni what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sonny covered her face with her hands. "Please, god." She grumbled.

"Right." She said turning her attention back to the woman at the table. "My friend here thinks you're hot and wants to get in your pants."

Alex was shocked at the bluntness of Tawni's statement, but didn't let it show. Truth be told Alex hadn't had sex for months. She had just gotten back from deployment two months ago, and during her time overseas she didn't have time to try to get any. "You can tell your friend.. that I would be more than happy to take her out to dinner because I happen to think she's stunning." Alex replied. She wasn't normally a forward person, but judging by the blush appearing on her waitress's cheeks it was clear she did in fact find Alex attractive.

At Alex's words Sonny slowly dropped her hands from her face. "See, she thinks you're hot too." Tawni stated.

"Sonny why don't you have a seat." Alex said pulling a chair out for her. "Let's talk a little."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here comes chapter 2. Sorry for the wait.**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

The woman I watch jog through Spartan Park just pulled a chair out for me and asked me to sit. I can't handle this. I just can't. I don't know why. I've been praying for a chance to talk to her, but now that that moment has finally arrived.. I'm frozen. I can't seem to look anywhere but that empty seat.

"Sonny sit down." Tawni said, but it certainly came out like a command.

Tawni's voice was enough for me to finally pull my eyes away from the chair. "I-I have.." I tried desperately to come up with an excuse to avoid sitting there, but I just couldn't come up with anything. Tawni knew exactly what I was attempting, and shot me a hard look. I knew that look meant just take the seat. So, I sighed and reluctantly sat down. "..Hi." I said with a small nervous wave. God I'm such a wreck right now.

It might be me but she almost looks amused by my nervousness. Its like she can tell I'm freaking out. "Hi. My name's Alex, it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself, extending her hand out. That was nice. I don't see it very often where someone actually introduces themselves with a hand shake.

I reached out and shook her hand. It was warm, and she had a strong grip. Great my hands are probably all clammy. Yep. Clammy. Awesome. I tried to smile. "It's nice to meet you too." I said as I let go of her hand.

The guy she was sitting with cleared his throat. "Hi. I'm Tim." He said, and just like Alex extended his hand out. I shook his as well. "So, how long have you worked here?" He asked me.

How long have I worked here? Hmm.. that's a good question. "About a year and a half." I told the man Tawni referred to as Mr. Gorgeous. Honestly, he is very very cute. "I'm slowly working my way to getting my bachelors though."

"That's good college is important." Tim said as he leaned a little closer to me. I glanced over at the mystery runner, who's name I now know is Alex, and she gave her friend a look I couldn't quite read. However if I had to guess, I'd say it was a look of disagreement.

I looked back at Tim. "What do you guys do?" I asked glancing between the two of them. I already knew Alex was in the Army, either that or she really just likes running with an Army shirt on. But, she didn't know that I knew. And if she did then I would look like a creep. That would be the last thing I want..

"We're in the Army." Alex said as Tawni came back with Alex's hot chocolate and carrot cake. I didn't even notice she had left to go make it.

"W-what do you do in the Army." Darn it! I can't seem to form a proper sentence when this woman looks at me. Whenever I speak I'll just look at Tim, problem solved.. but, then she might think I'm more interested in him.. uhh my life sucks..

I stared down at the marble table top, and I could practically feel Alex's eyes on me. I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "You alright?" I heard her say. I nodded my head, and opened my eyes. "I'm an Army Ranger." What is that? I looked up at her utterly confused, and it must have shown on my face because she lightly laughed. ""You've heard of Navy SEALS, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"We're basically the same thing, just better." She said and I couldn't help but notice a slight arrogance when she said it.

"But, didn't the SEALs take down Bin Laden?" I asked before I had the chance to stop myself. I knew I was right, I knew they did. Now I'm going to look like a bitch.

Alex sipped at her hot chocolate. "Yeah, they did." She said with a hint of anger in her voice, or was it bitterness..

"There's this ongoing friendly rivalry between all the services' Special Operations groups." Tim chimed in. "It's pointless." He shrugged.

Alex didn't seem to take too kindly to his last few words. But, before she could say anything I turned to Tim and asked him what he did in the Army. "What do you do? Are you a Ranger too?"

"Um.. no." He said quietly. "I'm Med Admin."

"Oh, what do they do?" I asked simply because I have zero knowledge about the military. All I know is that we have an Army base a few miles from here, and we also have an Air Force base a couples miles in the other direction.

"Paperwork." Alex said just as she was about to take a bite out of her cake.

"Yeah, Russo gets to do all of the cool stuff." He said, and I'm guessing Russo is Alex's last name. "She won't tell me anything she did last time she went to the desert. You're hot though so maybe she'll tell you."

I moved slightly away from Tim and gave him an 'oh, really?' look. "You being hot isn't gonna help." Alex stated. "There's just some things I can't discuss, so just accept it Tim."

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of me in concerns with Alex's job. "So do you like go on missions all the time?" I asked. I know I must sound stupid, but I have no clue what Army Rangers do. Oh, hey look at that I didn't stutter. Win for Sonny.

"I deploy three months out of the year, guaranteed." Alex explained as she put her fork down. "It's usually more than that though. When I'm not deployed, I'm training to be deployed."

"Oh." I said. I couldn't do anything like that.. ever. "I don't think I could do something like that."

"Not everyone can." Alex told me, and at that her eyes seemed to become glossy, like her mind was drifting off to somewhere else. "Shit." Alex said as a cell phone on the table lit up and began to vibrate. "Not right now." She groaned as she picked it up. I guess it's her phone. "Russo speaking." She said into the receiver. "Yes, sir… ok.. thank you, sir." She said before she hung up, letting out a sigh.

I wonder what that call was about. Maybe something regarding her job. She did say sir like twice, that's a military thing right? I glanced over to Tim, and he was looking at Alex expectantly. "Whats up?" he asked her.

I looked back at Alex, and waited for her to reply. "Damn recall. I hate these exercises. The base is in FPCON Charlie, so you know the gate is gonna be fucking packed."

I have no idea what FPCON Charlie is, but it doesn't sound good. "If they recalled you then I'll probably be getting called soon.." Tim said.

"w-whats FPCON Charlie?" I asked timidly.

"Right now it's just an exercise." Alex informed me as she put her phone into her pocket. "Nothing's going on, we just periodically make sure our security measures are up to par." She said as she stood from her chair. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason. I felt like a puppy . Here was this woman who I know now is doing crazy things in other countries keeping people like me safe, putting her life on the line, and to top it off she's just _so_ gorgeous. She's like a patriotic version of Lara Croft Tomb Raider… ok, so I had a small infatuation with Angelina Jolie for a while.. like you didn't. Don't judge me.

"Are they sticking you with the cops again?" Tim asked, but I was still watching Alex.

She stood there, her hands on the table top as she leant on it. "Probably." She said dully. "Hey Sonny before I go could I get your number?" she asked, and I think my jaw just dropped.

"Uhh.." I tried to speak, but the only thing I could even hear at the point was my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"You know what.." she said as she looked behind her and saw a man with pens in his shirt pocket. Alex then snatched one. "Here." She said as she grabbed a napkin.

"Hey, that's my pen." The man said angrily. Oh, great. First I can't speak, now she's causing issues in the store. It must be give Sonny a heart attack day.

She wrote a nine digit number down before turning back around to face the man she took the pen from. "Hey. Last time I checked my ass was deployed two months ago fighting for your freedom, getting fucking shot at. What have you done for your country?" she asked as she tossed the pen to him. The man went silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She said to him before turning back to face me.. "That's my cell number. If you want you can give me a call, or text me if you want. I'll probably be pretty bored at work today, so you should definitely contact me." She said with a smile that I could tell was genuine.

All I could do was nod my head, and smile back.

…..

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Call her." Tawni ordered. It was nearing closing time at Starbucks, and right now Tawni and Sonny were cleaning up behind the counter.

"Aren't you supposed to wait like three days?" Sonny asked in an attempt to either get out of calling the Ranger, or change the subject to avoid calling the Ranger.

"I know what you're doing." Tawni stated as she wiped down the counter. "It's not going to work. Besides that rule is so last decade.. Just grow some ovaries and call her." The blonde insisted as she continued scrubbing.

Sonny stopped sweeping and sighed. "I was a stuttering wreck earlier. I can't call her." The barista replied. "I'll sound even more like an idiot."

"Well we can chalk that one up to karma for saying I was a part of the special ed program!" Tawni said quickly, raising her voice and looking over to her friend and co-worker. "Give me your phone." She said holding out her hand expectantly.

"What?No." Sonny said as she started to sweep the tile floor again. The blonde saw how this was going to be. So, Tawni marched right up to Sonny and reached into her back pocket. "Hey!" Sonny shrieked. "Sexual assault much?"

"Oh, please. The only thing I'm trying to do is get you some ass." Tawni replied holding Sonny's iphone.

"Give me that back." Sonny said feeling aggravated. This whole conversation made her uncomfortable. "Tawni I mean it." She said once she saw the blonde unlock her screen. "Tawni." She warned.

"Fine." The blonde said as she turned the screen off. "Take it." she said holding it out for Sonny.

"Thank you." The brunette said feeling relief wash over her as she felt her phone back in her own hands.

"Whatever." Tawni brushed her off as she went back to wiping down the counter top.

Sonny too had gone back to her work duties. She once again began sweeping the tile floors. It wasn't long before she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. The barista stopped what she was doing. She had no idea who that could be. Sonny reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell. On the screen displayed a new text.

_Alex Russo – Hey. I'm glad you decided to text me. By the way, I was right. Work is hella boring. What you up to?_

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted. "What did you do?" she yelled once again. Sonny was frantic to read what Tawni had sent to Alex first. _'Heyy sexi it's Sonny from Starbucks'_ "Really? Sexy with an 'I'." she said angrily.

The blonde giggled a little. "Look I'm just trying to get you laid."

"I can get myself laid thank you very much!" Sonny shot back.

"You tell her girl!" Romeo shouted in support of Sonny's outburst. Romeo was a high school teen that worked short hours at the shop. He always tried to flirt with Sonny and Tawni. "Get it pounded."

The two older woman looked at the teen boy, just amused with how weird he was at times. Right now being one of those times. "Whatever.." Tawni said looking back over to Sonny. "I know you can.. but, I bet you won't." She challenged.

Sonny scoffed. "I'm not making a bet on this."

"That's cause you're scared." Tawni teased. "A scared little chicken. Bock, b-bock." The blonde taunted.

"I just met her." Sonny defended.

"So?" the blonde quizzed. "Who cares? You said she's military right?"

"Yeah." Sonny replied, not knowing where Tawni was about to take this.

"Then it'll be easy." She stated. "The military is like a mass gathering of sex addicts."

At that Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "Tawni that's so messed up. Those people right for our freedom."

"Have you ever dated military before?" the blonde asked.

"No." Sonny admitted.

"Then you need to bang that chick." Tawni stated. "There's just something different about having sex with someone in the military." She said as her mind drifted back to one of her ex boyfriends. "Mm.. yep."

"I told you earlier I'm not _banging _anyone." Sonny reminded her co-worker.

"Why not?" Romeo asked as he walked towards the counter where the two older females were. "If you aint gonna let me hit it, why not that chick you was talkin to earlier?" the teen boy questioned. "Shit.. I'd fuck her.. Support the troops Sonny." He said as he leaned up against the counter.

Sonny and Tawni stared at the young 16 year old boy. Then busted out in laughter. "Are you going to text her back or what?" the blonde woman asked.

Sonny looked between Tawni and Romeo. She took in a deep breath, and a small smile tugged at her lips as she unlocked her cell phone screen.

…

"Sergeant Russo. You're needed by Sergeant Harris." A young Army Private called out to Alex.

Alex glanced up from her phone, and saw Private Bates standing before her at her desk. "Thank you Private." She said, then felt her cell phone vibrate in her hands. "Tell him I'll be there shortly." She instructed the lower ranking individual.

"Yes ma'am." Private Bates replied before heading off to do what he was ordered to.

Alex opened up the text message, just happy Sonny was texting her back.

_I'm so sorry about that. Tawni, the blonde that I work with, took my phone and sent that. I was going to text you anyway, but I guess she beat me to it. Lol. – Sonny _

_Haha, I figured. You don't seem like the kind of girl to just start calling people sexy.. and with an 'I' – Alex Russo_

_Yeah.. I don't do that, lol. How's work? – Sonny_

The Rescue Ranger took in her surroundings. She was seated at a small plastic table, in a seriously uncomfortable metal chair, working security for the base hospital. She would be sitting in this spot for the next six hours. Checking ID's, and handing out color coded badges indicating where that person was allowed at in the building.

_Shitty.. very shitty, lol. Are you off work yet? – Alex Russo _

After sending that message, the Army Ranger put her phone into one of the many cargo pockets her uniform trousers had. "Private Bates, watch my post." She instructed the young man as she hopped up from her seat.

Alex sighed as she began her walk towards Sergeant Harris' office. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but chose to ignore it for now. When she reached her destination, she didn't bother with formalities. She didn't knock, Alex just walked right on in like the office was her own. "Really Tim?" she questioned her friend, aka Sergeant Harris.

"Oh what? Don't act like you weren't bored out of your mind out there." Tim laughed.

That was when Alex noticed Tim had a television in his office. "How the fuck did you swing that?" she asked motioning to the tv.

Sergeant Harris shrugged. "Rank has it's privileges."

"Yes. What on earth would the Army do if we couldn't watch Family Guy." Alex stated sarcastically, making fun of him.

Tim picked up the remote, and shut off the tv. "How's Private Bates doing? I was speaking with him earlier and he seemed nervous once I told him you were a Ranger."

Alex smiled, and chuckled to herself. "We are kind of the shit.. but, he's doing just fine."

"Good." Sergeant Harris replied.

The Ranger shook her head, and retrieved her phone from her cargo pocket.

_I'm about to be off. We're just cleaning up right now – Sonny_

"I think I'm gonna ask this girl out.." Alex stated as she stared down at the phone in her hands.

Tim tapped his knuckles on the desk. "Good luck."

Alex looked over at her friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned him.

"oh come on." He replied. "Your job, and having long term relationships never work."

"Who said I wanted something long term?" She quizzed as she sat down in the chair in front of Tim's desk.

"How old are you again Alex?" Sergeant Harris asked rhetorically. "Twenty-five.. go on, tell me you don't want something serious." He said. "Something to come home to after three to six months after being down range.."

The Rescue Ranger averted her eyes, and began staring at the suddenly fascinating blue carpet floor. In the past Alex had had a few dozen girlfriends, but there's always one that claims your heart. She had met her match when she turned twenty-one. Tim knew the story inside and out, he was there when Alex came over to his house, a crying devastated wreck. She had just come back from deployment, and found her girlfriend in bed with someone else. What made it worse was that it was Alex's bed, in her apartment.

Needless to say she hasn't tried to get serious with anyone yet, but the ache to have someone to come home to was growing in her chest. Don't get it wrong Alex was in love with her job, she couldn't see herself doing anything else.. but that still didn't ease the pain of coming back home to no one.

Her parents are both deceased. Her mother passing when she was just fourteen, and her father gave his life for his country when Alex was seventeen.

"..I, um.. yeah, I'd like that." Sergeant Russo said flexing her jaw.

Tim could see the pain in her eyes. "Ask this girl out. She seems like a sweetheart." He advised.

Alex chuckled somewhat bitterly. "Yeah.. She does, doesn't she?"

…..

"I hate this song." Sonny complained. She was done at work, and was now in Tawni's car because the blonde was going to give her a ride home.

"Well I love it." Tawni replied, turning up the volume in the process. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy." The blonde began to sing along to the popular teen pop song. "But, here's my number. So call me maybe."

Sonny sighed dramatically. "Shoot me now." She whined as she rested her head on the leather seat.

"Come on sing with me." Tawni said, lightly slapping Sonny's arm. "Show off those pipes."

The brunette smiled as they drove down Main Street. "I don't like this song."

"Uh, fine!" the blonde said as she turned the volume down. "I know something you cant resist." She stated as the y pulled up to a stop light.

Sonny laughed. "I don't think you do. All you listen to is bubble gum pop."

"I may not be as dark as you missy, but I still know some pop that you can't deny you love." Tawni replied, scrolling through her song list on her MP3 player. "Ooh, here we go." She said as she selected a song. "Throwback."

The track began to play through the speakers of Tawni's Toyota. "Britney Spears?" Sonny quizzed. Tawni hit the nail on the head. This was one of Sonny's favorites growing up.

"Sing it, girl!" Tawni shouted as she turned the volume back up.

Sonny laughed, but then started singing along. "baby, I'm so into you. You've got that something what can I do." She sang all the way up to the chorus, then Tawni jumped in.

The two girls were jamming, singing their little hearts out. Dancing as much as she could in the confined space.

Just as the song ended, Sonny's phone lit up. She grabbed it out of the center console of the vehicle. "Is it lover girl?" Tawni teased.

_Alex Russo -This might be a little forward, but.. how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?_

"Actually it is." Sonny replied, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "She wants to take me out on a date." Sonny beamed with excitement. Then panic sunk in. "Oh my god. What am I going to wear?" She asked Tawni, her eyes wide.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at her stressed friend. "Are you serious right now?" She asked.

"Yes!" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny. This woman saw you at work and is asking you out. You looked a hot mess today, no offense, you're hair was messy, your apron was dirty-"

"Tawni!" Sonny shrieked. "Did I really look that bad?" she asked worriedly.

The blonde glance at Sonny. "No, you're a naturally beautiful girl. All I'm saying is it doesn't matter what you wear."

"You are so confusing." The brunette stated, before looking back down at her phone. She needed to reply soon. "What do I say?"

"Here. Hand me the phone." The blonde said holding out her hand.

Sonny held her phone to her chest. "Yeah right." She said, not wanting a repeat of earlier. "I can handle this."

"If you say so.."

_I would love to : )- Sonny_

_K, ill pick you up from work at 2100? – Alex Russo_

Sonny stared down aimlessly at the text. "Um.. Tawni, what does this mean." She said showing the blonde the message.

Tawni slowed down a bit to look at the glowing screen. "Really?" the blonde asked shooting Sonny a look. "It means nine o'clock. Get used to that if you want military booty." She said returning her attention to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know my updates take forever and a year. I'm sorry for the long wait guys. Life has been crazy lately. Here's chapter 3. Let's see where this story takes us shall we?**

At 8:55 pm a lifted black Ford F-150 Platinum pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. As the headlights from the large truck shut off, Sonny stepped out of the coffee shop's restroom. The brunette ran her fingers through her light brown curly hair. "How do I look?" She asked Tawni, who was currently popping her bubble gum as she texted on her cell phone.

The blonde shrugged. "Why don't you just ask Alex." She said nodding in the direction of the front entrance.

Sonny looked over where her friend had motioned to. She took in a sharp breath at seeing the soldier. Alex's dark chestnut hair was down, and straight. The older woman's hair came down just enough to touch her shoulders. The Rescue Ranger was dressed in a pair of tight light blue, ripped jeans. A white tank top, a dark brown belt was wrapped around her waist to match the brown heeled boots she had on her feet. "Wow. She cleans up good." Tawni commented. "I like her make-up." The blonde said about Alex's eye shadow and liner.

"Uh huh." Sonny mumbled with her mouth hung open. Her heart rate sped up as she watched Alex reach for the door.

"That's attractive." Tawni said sarcastically as she closed Sonny's jaw with her index fringer. "Try not to do that on your date. It really shows how much sex you haven't been having."

Sonny squinted her eyes at the blonde. "You know what Tawni.." She said getting ready to tell her co-worker off.

"Hey." Alex said unknowingly interrupting. "You look beautiful." She complemented. Sonny was wearing a black and navy blue horizontally stripped skirt that gripped her hips perfectly, and she also wore a light grey long sleeve shirt that allowed her bare shoulders to show. Not to mention the 5 inch black heels she had on.

The twenty year old barista laughed nervously. "Haha thanks."

"Are you ready?" Alex asked feeling quite anxious herself. Not that she would ever let it show. She was under high pressure situations all the time. This was just an ever so slightly different kind.

The brunette waitress smiled, her lip gloss shimmering from the lights in the shop. "Um. Yeah, totally."

The solider extended her hand out for Sonny to take. Sonny looked at the hand offered to her, and gladly took it in hers.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

Oh my god. This is happening. This is seriously happening. A hot Army Ranger is taking me out on a date.

Alex led me by the hand out to a big black truck, which I'm assuming is hers because she has the keys to it. She unlocked the truck with her keypad, and opened up the passenger side door for me. "Thank you." I said to her as I attempted to put my foot up on the step bar thingy. The combination of my heels, and this tight skirt was not working so hot at the moment. I couldn't seem to lift my leg high enough to get in the truck.

I heard light chuckling coming from the right of me. I glanced over and Alex was quietly laughing at me. "Here let me help you." She offered. Before I could get my mouth to form any words, I felt a pair of strong hands grip my waist and lift me up. With Alex's provided boost I was able to climb into her unnecessarily large vehicle. "I know. It can be a bitch sometimes." Alex said to me with an amused grin on her face.

I struggled to fight a blush I knew was coming. "Yeah." I managed to say, while I nervously tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

Alex leaned against the passenger side door, just looking up at me. "How is it that you're single?" she asked me.

"Um.." great the date hasn't even officially started and I can feel my stuttering about to kick on. Pull it together. I can do this. "I guess I just haven't found the right person." Yes. No stuttering! I don't want to seem like a nervous wreck on this date. I have to relax and be confident. Shouldn't be too hard. "How is it that you're single?" I asked back. Part of me really wanted to know. What was it about this girl that no one had swept her up off her feet yet? If anything that's what I'm determined to figure out tonight.. and maybe take Tawni's advice and for lack of a better word get_ laid_.. god, that word sounds so frat boy-ish.

Alex got this grin on her face, which looked a little sexy but it was like a bad boy type of sexy. Which made no sense. She's in the military. They're all supposed to be good guys right? She glanced down at the black top parking lot, then up into my eyes. "Life is crazy sometimes." She said before standing up right. "Watch out." She said before she went to close my door.

I watched this former mystery runner walk around the front of the vehicle to the driver's side. She opened up the door and hopped in with no problems. She made it look effortless, much unlike my attempt to climb in just a minute ago. "Please tell me you like pizza." Alex asked me as she started her truck, the engine roaring to life. The loud engine startled me a little. I was used to Tawni's little Toyota.

"Pizza sounds great." I replied, probably a little too excitedly. What? I haven't had pizza in weeks.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The soldier put her Ford into reverse and backed out of the current parking space she was in. As Alex drove out onto the streets of Hopewell, the city out in Virginia the two women currently resided in, she turned her radio on.

Sonny was expecting something entirely different than what had begun to play through the speakers. The barista expected hip hop, rap, rock, something along the lines of your average top 40 song.. but that isn't what she got. Instead country music is what floated into the waitresses ears. "You like country music?" Sonny asked, but it sounded more sarcastic when she giggled along with her question.

Alex smiled, thinking this was about to be quite the discussion. Most likely containing Alex's love for the music, and what would probably be Sonny's distaste for the genre. "Yeah." She said glancing over at her date. "I take it you don't?" she asked, putting her eyes back on the road.

"I.. I don't listen to it." Sonny responded. "I'm more into rock music than anything else." She said truthfully.

The Rescue Ranger nodded her head. "Okay." She said simply before hitting the third preset button, causing the radio to change stations. This time rock music emitted through the truck's sound system. "Better?" she said playfully while stealing a glance at the brunette sitting in the passenger seat.

"A little." Sonny said feeling her nerves start to die down. Butterflies were still swirling in her stomach, but they had managed to calm down. "Have you ever heard of Maylene and the Sons of Disaster?"

Alex pulled into the parking lot for Anthony's Pizza. "No, I haven't." she replied. "I couldn't even tell you who's singing this song." She said about the current song playing on the radio.

"This is Linkin Park! How do you not know who this is?" Sonny exclaimed, amused by how little Alex knew about her favorite genre of music.

The Ranger laughed. "Nine times out of ten the music I'm listening to is a Jodie."

"What's that?" Sonny quizzed as Alex turned her truck off.

The waitress seemed legitimately interested in what a Jodie was, which kinda made Alex happy. "I'll tell you all about it over pizza. Come on." The military woman stated as she hopped out of the vehicle.. Sonny opened the passenger side door to flow suit, but then remembered how high up she was, and what she was wearing. Her skirt and Alex's truck didn't mix. Sonny stared down at the black pavement. "Need help?" Alex's voice rang out as she rounded the front of the automobile.

"Please."

"I got ya." The Ranger told Sonny as she gripped her waist, and guided her down from the truck.

Alex shut the door, locking her truck in the process. Then the two young women entered the restaurant. They selected a booth towards the back, just for added privacy. A waiter soon approached them and they placed their order.

"A Jodie is basically a song." Alex struggled to explain. "It like a cheer.. Nah, that sounds really gay." She said. "I don't know. One day I'll show you."

Sonny giggled at Alex's attempt to explain to her what a Jodie was. Sonny just didn't know that's what the Ranger's chanted when they went on their biweekly runs through the park. "Ok." She replied. "So, military moves around a lot right?" Sonny asked as she took a sip from the soda she ordered.

Alex nodded her head. "For the most part. I've been in since I was eighteen and this is only my second base."

"Oh, how old are you?" Sonny couldn't help but ask. She couldn't have been much older than Sonny, her and Alex looked about the same age.

The Rescue Ranger answered Sonny as their food was placed on their table. "I'm twenty-five." Alex replied, then looked up to the waiter. "Thank you." She said as the man left. "What about you?" she questioned Sonny.

The barista smiled. "I'm twenty." She stated as she picked up a slice of pizza, which was loaded with damn near everything except for pineapple.

The two young women engaged in small conversation. Discussing where they were from, and how they ended up here. Sonny's parents lived a few towns over. She was from a little run down town by the name of Chesapeake. All they had there was a tiny grocery store, and a river bank where everyone went to get drunk. Alex on the other hand had been all over the US due to her father being military. She didn't tell Sonny about both of her parents being deceased, all she told the barista was where she was born.

After dinner was eaten, the two girls were still chatting. Sonny was an easy person to talk to. Alex found herself smiling as Sonny told her a story about her and Tawni trying to make smoothies. "You'd figure two girls that work at Starbucks would know how to work a blender.. but, we forgot to put the cap on, and next thing we know we're covered in strawberry banana smoothie mix." Sonny said laughing.

As the laughter died down between the two girls from Sonny's story, Alex slapped her debit card down on the table. "I want to show you something." She said to the Starbucks waitress.

"Your debit card?" Sonny teased. Normally Sonny would be too shy to flirt like this, if you could even call it that. She was just happy she could manage to speak properly. She didn't know why she could, but she was starting to feel comfortable. Granted she didn't look Alex in the eyes very much, so that probably helped quite a bit.

"No." Alex chuckled. "But, I mean it does have a badass bald eagle on it." She said holding up the piece of plastic.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at how cute that was. "I like it."

"That's not what I want to show you." She said as she handed our waiter the card.

I wonder what it is.. "What is it?" I asked. I got no response from her. Alex just looked at me, amused. I felt myself getting nervous again. When we're in conversation I do just fine, but it's when she looks at me like that when I feel my heart start to race.

I tried to hold eye contact with her for as long as I could. I felt like this was becoming some sort of game. Like she knew her eyes made me self-conscious. Every second was passing by so slowly. Neither one of spoke, and with every moment that passed my palms grew sweatier and sweatier. I couldn't take it anymore and I finally looked away.

I could still feel her eyes on me. "You're strange." She said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "How so?" I asked looking back up at her. God, help me. I don't know why I'm nervous one second and confident the next.

She chuckled. "Don't worry. Its not a bad thing." She said as our waiter came back with her patriotic debit card. "Let's go. I think you're going to like this."

….

We had gotten into her truck, of course I needed help getting into the monstrous thing. It was a short ride to our destination. Alex pulled up at what looked like the main gate for Fort Lee, which I'm guessing is where she works..

As we drove on base I took a moment to really look Alex over. I mean, it had been a while. I just don't think I'll have the guts to make the first move. I mean how do you even initiate something like that? I've never had a one night stand before, or for that matter ever slept with anyone on the first date.

"We're here." Alex said, her voice pulling me from my inappropriate thoughts.

I tore my eyes away from her thighs, which was where I was staring as I tried to rationalize how to accomplish this wild task. "Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alex had driven on a hill that over looked the flight line. Lights lit up the runway, taxiway, and giant stadium lights lit up the area all the aircrafts were parked at. "This is the flight line." The soldier informed her date. Alex then pointed out in front of them, a few hundred feet away a bustling aircraft was gaining speed for take off. Red and green lights illuminated the wings and tail. "That's a C130."

Due to Sonny's lack of military knowledge, she had no idea what a C130 did or what was special about it. However, she did work with a young teen and has found herself being bored to death via conversation of Call of Duty, so she had heard of the aircraft before. "..Like from Call of Duty?" Sonny asked as she watched the large aircraft lift up into the dark night sky.

The Rescue Ranger laughed lightly. "Kind of." She replied. "Those are all over the place when we get deployed.. do you play CoD?" Alex quizzed.

The waitress shook her head. "No. Its not my thing." She said honestly.

"Damn." Alex said looking at the brunette. "I thought we could've had something special." She joked.

Sonny was on the verge of forming a sentence, a smile on her face, but when her eyes met Alex's she couldn't get the words out. She took a deep breath, and looked down at her lap.

"Do you always get this nervous?" The soldier asked, her eyes fixated on Sonny.

"No.." She mumbled back a reply.

"Are you nervous because you're uncomfortable, or.. because you think I'm hot." Alex somewhat teased, but was also somewhat serious. She didn't like making girls uncomfortable. "I noticed you checking me out while I was driving." At that Sonny lifted her gaze and met Alex's. "I'm highly trained." She stated confidently with a small grin gracing her features.

Sonny felt a smile tugging at her lips as her cheeks blushed. "Definitely.. the second one." She said bashfully, and the moment those words left her lips butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"Don't be nervous." Alex commented. "It's not like I do things that people make movies about or anything." The confident soldier said comically with a shrug. "Oh, hey look." Alex said pointing back out to the flight line. "I think that's an F-15 coming in." she said squinting to try to see if that was indeed the type of aircraft preparing to land.

Sonny was grateful for the subject change, and gladly looked out where Alex had pointed to. "What's the difference between that plane and the last one?" The waitress asked. In her attempt to watch the aircraft land she had unknowingly scooted close to the soldier in the driver's seat.

Alex turned to look at Sonny, and noticed she was closer than before. So, Alex leaned a little towards her and told her the difference. "One is a cargo aircraft, and the other is a fighter." She said softly.

The thriving sounds of heavy aircraft engines was constant where they were parked at. Sonny turned to look at Alex, she too noticed the soldier had moved closer. The barista bit her bottom lip, and you can bet money that Alex saw Sonny's quick glance to her lips.

Timing was everything in Alex Russo's line of work, so she knew it well. And, now was looking like just the right time to initiate a first kiss.

Before Alex had the chance Sonny crashed her lips against the soldier's. For once something caught Alex off guard. The Rescue Ranger was momentarily stunned, but was impeccably fast to regain her composer. Alex placed her hand on the left side of Sonny's face, and pulled her in to kiss her harder. A barely audible moan escaped the Starbucks waitress' lips as she kissed back furiously.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I don't know how or why I just did what I did, but I'm so glad I did it. As soon as I felt her hand touch the side of my face I couldn't stop a moan from coming up my throat. I kissed her back as hard as I could. Screw it. I don't care. I'm taking Tawni's advice. Even if I have a heart attack because right now with the way Alex is working her lips against mine I think I just might pass out.

I let my lips glide with hers as I tried to calm my heart rate down. Which wasn't working. Oh, and definitely not working now. That was totally her tongue. Her tongue just hit my bottom lip.

I parted my lips just a little more and when I did our tongues met in the middle. This kiss was certainly heating up, and to tell the truth I wasn't complaining.

Alex pulled away, and I saw her eyes scan my body. They lingered in certain areas before her eyes met back up with mine. "Your place or mine?" she asked.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The two young woman had gotten wrapped up in one another to the point where Sonny was currently trying to unlock her apartment door, but Alex was relentlessly kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm.. damn. I can't get this door." Sonny complained as she tried her best to focus. Alex took it upon herself to grab the barista's hand and quickly guide the keys into the lock, all the while still kissing her neck. "Oh thank god." Sonny said as she ran into her apartment, pulling Alex in with her.

The waitress slammed the door shut by pushing Alex's back up against it, and pressing their lips together with a burning desire. "I like em aggressive." The Rescue Ranger mumbled between rough kisses as she tightly gripped Sonny's waist and pulled her in as close as humanly possible.

All of Sonny's anxiety had faded, and now all that was left pumping through her blood stream was adrenaline and hormones. "Good." She stated as she pressed her body hard up against Alex's.

…..

The very next morning Sonny found herself in nothing, not one article of clothing on her body. She was underneath one white sheet, her comforter was discarded on the floor somewhere out of her sight. She didn't feel anything, or any weight in bed with her. Which was strange because she remembered falling asleep kissing Alex.

Sonny inhaled and stretched out her arms. "Hmm." She exhaled as she cuddled back into the thin sheet. She wasn't overly concerned about Alex's where abouts, but she was wondering where she went off to. Maybe she had left in the middle of the night. If that were the case Sonny wouldn't be able to lie to herself and say that she wasn't bummed.

But, as she was in thought of where the Rescue Ranger could've gone clanging and clashing was heard coming from the kitchen. Sonny sat up, and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. When she went to stand she felt a sharp pain in her leg, more specifically her quadriceps. "Ohh. Ow. Why is that sore.." she grumbled, rubbing the sore area.

Soon enough she was able to continue her walk out of her bedroom. When Sonny caught sight of her kitchen she nearly lost it.. she had forgotten all about their romp in the kitchen. There was chocolate syrup, whip cream, strawberries, pop rocks candy, and cherries scattered all over the place.

"Morning." Alex greeted as popped up from behind the bar styled counter. Sonny just stood there with her mouth dangling open, for two reasons. Reason one, her kitchen. She passed out last night and forgot all about it after they took a shower together. Reason two, Alex was in nothing but a matching pair of black underwear and bra, and this woman's body was seriously like something out of a fantasy. "I cleaned a little." The Rescue Ranger said as she glanced over her shoulder at the mess they made the previous night. "It was way worse. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll finish up in here." She suggested.

"..I, um.. I cant let you clean this all by yourself." Sonny replied.

"I'll be done in like ten minutes." Alex insisted.

"Are those boob prints?" Sonny questioned as she stared at the counter top right next to the sink.

The soldier looked back, and sure enough there were two perfect tit prints in chocolate syrup. "I think so." Alex said laughing.


End file.
